Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia
Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia is an animated horror comedy film based on Laika's second film, ParaNorman, along with elements from Studio Trigger's Little Witch Academia, DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda 3, and Fresh Tv's Total Drama. Its the third installment and chronology the fifth installment of the Laika-Verse and takes place after The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes. The story follows the Eds which Eddy is sick and tired of the same tradition happening in Bithe Hollow but when a animal spirit warrior has awaken a dead witch to make the dead rise up, the Eds have to protect the three remaining living little witches while Norman, a boy that can see the dead, tries to put an end to the witch's curse. Travis Knight, Chris Butler, Yoh Yoshinari, Danny Antonucci, and Davide Soliani serves as executive producers of the film. Story Based on Laika's horror comedy film by the guys of Flushed Away and Kubo and the Two Strings, an 11 year old boy named Norman Babcock has a gift that he can see the dead but no one don't believe him from his new gift. Well, expect for the Eds (Mostly Double D) who are cooking up a scam to make the anniversary of the witch's death outdated. But when an evil spiritual bull warrior Kai has woke up an dead witch named Agatha Prenderghast to bring the dead from out of the grave, this warrior is out to get not just Aggie's chi, but three other good witches (Akko, Lotte, and Suzy) to get their chi as well and can rule over the mortal realm. Now, to stop a bad witch's curse and a spirit warrior, Norman, the Eds, and the three living witches of Luna Nova, must find a way to put an end to this witch madness and save the town from total zombiation! Plot Setting three years after the events of Coraline's New Eyes, in the small town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, Norman Babcock is an 11-year-old boy who speaks with the dead, including his late grandmother and various ghosts in town. Almost no one believes him (except for the Eds who were almost friends with Norman) and he is isolated emotionally from his family while being ridiculed by his peers. After rehearsal of a school play commemorating the town's execution of a witch three centuries ago, his best friend, Neil Downe, is an overweight boy who is bullied himself and finds in Norman a kindred spirit. But meanwhile, in the spirit realm/spirit world, a grand old turtle, Oogway, fights against a bull adversary named Kai, who has defeated all the other kung fu masters and every witch master from Luna Nova in the realm and taken their chi. Oogway too is ensnared and has his chi stolen, but warns Kai that there are three remaining witches left in the mortal realm/mortal world and they will stop him. Kai takes this as a challenge to steal the three remaining witches' chi and returns to the mortal realm. However, back at the mortal realm, Norman's estranged and seemingly deranged uncle, Mr. Prenderghast, who was alarmed of Kai's upcoming arrival and alerts the girls (Akko, Lotte, and Suzy) to escape from his arrival. However, Mr. Prenderghast has to tell his nephew that he soon must take up his regular ritual to protect the town. Soon after this encounter, Mr. Prenderghast dies leaving the girls all alone with an new mission from Akko: to prove Eddy that she, Lotte, and Suzy are real witches. After Kai as arrived and during the official performance of the school play, Norman has a vision of the town's past, through the eyes of a young 11 year old Puritan girl, in which he is pursued through the woods by townsfolk on a witch hunt, embarrassing himself and leading to a heated argument with his father Perry, who later grounds him. His mother Sandra tells him that his father's stern manner is because he is afraid for him. The next day, after the Eds got expelled from school from how Eddy almost ruined the play, Eddy was confronted by Prenderghast's girls who which are witches from a different time. However, they were ambushed by from jade zombies that Kai has created from the chi of past kung fu animal masters. With that in mind, after defeating a few jombies, Eddy was convinced that Witches are real which Akko was trying to tell him all this time after they met from yesterday. While the Eds and the young witches ran off to get some info on Kai, meanwhile, Norman sees Prenderghast's spirit who tells him that the ritual must be performed with a certain book before sundown that day; then making him swear to complete the task, Prenderghast's spirit is set free and crosses over. Back with the Eds and the witches, they learned through research that 500 years ago, Oogway and Kai were once brothers-in-arms who were fighting back against Moon King Raiden and General Shen. After Oogway was injured in battle, Kai carried him to a secret society of witches who healed him with their witch magic. The witches then taught Oogway another way to heal using chi which he wants to utilize chi to help others. However, Kai wanted the power for himself and tried to steal the witches' chi, forcing Oogway to banish him to the spirit realm but almost destroy Luna Nova in the process. All the students at Luna Nova were excavated while all with teachers head for the spirit realm just to watch out for Kai. It then reveals that in order to defeat Kai, only Akko must learn to master the use of chi herself. Thinking that the book Prenderghast has is a spell book, Eddy makes a deal from Akko that if they help her find someone to get the book out, they would let them stay at the Eds' home and help them with a scam to make the tradition in Blithe Hollow be forgotten. Meanwhile, Norman is at first reluctant to go because he is scared but his grandmother tells him it is all right to be scared as long as he does not let it change who he is. Norman sets off to retrieve the book from Prenderghast's house (having to take it from his corpse). However, as the Eds and Witches arrived at Norman's home, they discovered that Norman left and Eddy was taken by Norman's 17-year-old sister, Courtney, who was upset that Norman left the room due to that he is still grounded. Back with Norman, after he got the book from Prenderghast, he heads to the graves of the five men and two women who were cursed by the witch, but finds that the book is merely a series of fairy tales. Alvin, a school bully, arrives and prevents Norman from reading the story before sundown. Norman attempts to continue reading from the book, to no effect. A ghostly storm resembling the witch appears in the air, summoning the cursed dead to arise as zombies, who chase the boys along with Eddy, Courtney and Neil's older brother, Mitch, down the hill and into town. Having realized that the witch was not buried in the graveyard, Norman contacts classmate Salma (who tells them to access the Town Hall's archives for the location of the witch's unmarked grave) for help. As Norman and his team make their way to the Town Hall, Eddy learns that Norman has the book and he and his team went after him to get the book for Akko. However, as the zombies arrived at the town, they were attacked by the citizenry. During the riot, Norman and his companions break into the archives but cannot find the information they need. As the mob moves to attack Town Hall, the witch storm appears over the crowd. Norman climbs the Hall's tower to read the book, in a last-ditch effort to finish the ritual only to be interrupted by Akko who tries to take the book from him, but the witch strikes the book with lightning, hurling Norman and Akko from the tower and deep into the archives. Unconscious, Norman and Akko had a dream where he learns that the witch in Blithe Hollow was Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast, a little girl of his age who was also a medium and the one we saw during the vision at the school play. Norman realizes that Aggie was wrongfully convicted by the town council when they mistook her powers for witchcraft. However, a group of five Raving Rabbids, who arrived in their Time Washing Machine from their departure at Kubo's home, were the cause of how Aggie got her electric powers when the machine had a malfunction thanks to Witchy Rabbid, a rabbid that wears a Luna Nova witch hat. With the victims killed by Aggie's new powers, Leady Rabbid had to kill her just that he sees her as a threat. But Aggie, now angry and despaired, blames the Rabbids and the victims for making her as an enemy. That is til Witchy Rabbid accidentally killed Aggie right through her heart using a Luna Nova wand that belongs to Diana Cavadish. Realizing that Aggie wasn't hanged but killed by Rabbids who departed from the destoryed courthouse in the washing machine, Norman thinks its all Akko's fault which he didn't her by the second. But when she explains that its not her fault for doing this, Akko thinks that the Rabbids must have got the wand after Diana's chi was taken by Kai. With Norman confused, he now knows what caused it to happened. After awakening from Eddy, Norman and the kids encounters the zombies and recognizes them as the town council who convicted Aggie. The zombies and their leader, the late Judge Hopkins admit that they only wanted to speak with him to ensure that he would take up the ritual, to minimize the damage of the mistake they made so long ago. Norman attempts to help the zombies slip away so they can guide him to Aggie's grave, but is cornered by the mob. Courtney, Mitch, Neil, Alvin, the Eds, and the Luna Nova witches rally to Norman's side and confront the crowd, arguing that their rage, fear, and misunderstanding make them no different than the cursed townsfolk from long ago. Although the mob calms down, the witch unleashes her powers to create greater havoc throughout the town. With Norman and his family leaving to find the witch's grave, Akko learns something from the book that there is a spell to bring Kai back into the spirit realm. She enlisted some help from Eddy's Total Drama friends to help convince the town to fight back against Kai. Kai arrives and sends his minions to capture Akko, who sets her friends, the teens, the Eds, and the mob upon them, distracting Kai. They defeat the jade zombie army, but when Akko used the Teleport spell on Kaito send him back to the spirit realm, Kai reveals that it only works on mortals, not a spirit warrior like himself. Kai gains the upper hand in their fight, but Akko used the spell on herself while gripping Kai, transporting them, along with the Eds, Lotte, and Suzy both to the spirit realm. Meanwhile, Judge Hopkins guides Norman's family to the grave in a forest. Before the grave is reached, Aggie's magical powers separate Norman from the others. Norman finds the grave and interacts with Aggie's vengeful spirit, determined to stop the cataclysmic tantrum she has been having over the years. Though she attempts to push him away Norman holds his ground, telling her that he understands how she feels as an outcast, that her vengeance has only made her like the ones who wronged her, and eventually forcing her to remember happier days. This made her to transport the two into the spirit realm. Back with Akko, after they arrived in the spirit realm, Kai battled Akko by subduing her and begins to steal her chi. With a last-ditch effort, Eddy used the Shiny Rod (given to a popular witch named Shiny Chariot) to give Akko some chi to empower her using the first magic words from the rod. Akko harnesses the chi to create a shockwave which pushed the Eds, Lotte, Suzy, Norman, and Aggie, away from her. Aggie, however, was knocked unconscious after Norman tries to make her remember which not only that but it helps her revert back to her human self. After they "almost" got Aggie to sleep, Akko used the Shiny Rod to create a giant dragon figure made of chi with which he overloads Kai, killing him and restoring the balance of the spirit realm which sends Norman, the Eds, Lotte, Suzy, and the resting Aggie to a place which Aggie knows about. After Aggie's heart was repaired by the chi, it was revealed that Norman was interacting with her awaken corpse that hasn't rot in years which he didn't know that. Aggie wakes up only to be til scared of what the past did to her. Even though she tries to use her powers, they were gone when the chi blast from Akko hits her. Norman clams her down saying that he's not gonna hurt her and made Aggie see why he was an outcast like her. With that in mind, Aggie was now clam down thanks to Norman but having finally encountered someone who understands her plight and by remembering her caring mother. Though the stories her mother told her was the events from the past and present of the world, both of them had Coraline's and Kubo's stories being told by her mother. After Aggie learns that its up to her to make her own ending from Norman's made-up story that's almost based on her life, she is able to find a measure of peace and cross over to the afterlife (having the opportunity to be reunited with her mother). The storm dissipates, and she, the zombies, and even the Judge all fade away. The town cleans up and regards Norman as a hero. However, as the Eds, Lotte, and Suzy returns, Akko was still in the spirit realm and was summoned in an ethereal golden pond where Oogway (now free from Kai) appears to her and informs Akko that her journey as the new Shiny Dragon has just begun as the afterlife was revealed to be the spirit realm itself. By choice, Akko used the Shiny Rod to return to the mortal realm and reunite with her friends. Akko then makes friends with Norman which she apologizes to him about what happened with the book and all. In the end, Norman watches a horror film with the ghost of his grandmother and his family, who have grown to accept Norman for who he is. Akko and Eddy, however, throws the destroyed book in the trash and Eddy was sorry about how he thinks she's not a witch. Though Akko and her friends can still live with the Eds after her deal was made. When they left, two trolls wearing boxes, Fish and Shoe, sees the book as some treasure and went down to the sewers seeing that the Boxtrolls were still alive. In the post-credits scene, Aggie, now in the spirit realm in peace, was seen sharing a meal of dumplings with Oogway and her mother next to the blooming peach tree, while we fade away to see a cherry petal land quietly. Cast *Adam DeVine as Eddy, an arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered ed-boy who he loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. He was much different than Akko. *Blake Anderson as Double D, an polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. He was much different than Lotte. *Anders Holm as Ed, an kindhearted, good-natured and not smart ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. He was much different than Sucy. *Erica Mendez as Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, an 16-year-old energetic, optimistic, but very impulsive Japanese girl who formerly attends Luna Nova after being inspired by the witch Shiny Chariot. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *Stephanie Sheh as Lotte Janson, a 16-year-old kind and soft-spoken Finnish witch who worries about Akko's well-being. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *Rachelle Heger as Sucy Manbavaran, a 16-year-old cynical, mischievous witch from the Philippines who specializes in brewing potions with various bizarre effects. She's one of the witch students at Luna Nova that survived 500 years ago. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old outcast kid who speaks to the dead and are friends with Neil and the Eds. *Jodelle Ferland as Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast, an 11-year-old Puritan girl from the 1700s who was accused of witchcraft and the cause of the witch's curse. From the original, she was only showed at the middle and the end. However, the studio wants to have more screen time and details on her of how her cruse works and how she really died. She's also is a second antagonist to the film. *J.K. Simmons as Kai, a supernatural bull villain who is the film's real antagonist. He's role is much different than Kung Fu Panda 3. Instead of taking chi from Pandas, he takes chi from Witches. *Randall Dun Kin as Grand Master Oogway, an elderly Galápagos tortoise known to have been a young warrior in the fight againest the Moon King 500 years ago and the founder of Kung-Fu itself. *Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids, a group of weird bunny-like creatures that has been living in the Laika-Verse for as long as they are. **St. Germain provies as Leady Rabbid and Goldy Rabbid, two of the five rabbids **Laquet provides as Witchy Rabbid, one of the five Rabbids *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey, an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is easy to get along with but doesn't have many friends. She considers herself vastly different from the people she knows in her home town and joined Total Drama to meet friends who share her love of indie theatre and retro clothing. On many occasions, Zoey is shown to be apologetic and overly concerned with how others perceive her. Her trusting nature and need for approval can lead her to be easily fooled by people with bad intentions. *Cory Doran as Mike, a nice, well-meaning teenager who isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. *Tucker Albrizzi as Neil Downe, Norman's eccentric and chubby friend. *Anna Kendrick as Courtney Babcock, Norman's 17-year-old sister and cheerleader *Casey Affleck as Mitch Downe, Neil's 18-year-old brother and a jock; the target of Courtney's affections, but later revealed to be gay. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Alvin, a 13-year-old school bully *Leslie Mann as Sandra Babcock, Norman's mother *Jeff Garlin as Perry Babcock, Norman's father *Elaine Stritch as Grandma Babcock, Norman's ghost grandmother. *Bernard Hill as Judge Hopkins, a judge who sentence Aggie to her death and became the leader of the zombies. *John Goodman as Mr. Prenderghast, Norman's great-uncle and the town's local eccentric. *Tempestt Bledsoe as Sheriff Hooper, a police officer *Alex Borstein as Mrs. Henscher, Norman's history teacher and play writer of the Witch's Curse *Hannah Noyes as Salma, a smart girl from Norman's class *Ariel Winter as a Blithe Hollow Kid *Bridget Hoffman as Crystal *Deedee Magno-Hall as Parachutist Ghost *Scott Menville as Deputy Wayne and Rapper Guy *David Cowgill as Greaser Ghost *Wendy Hoffman as Gucci Lady *Jeremy Shada as Pug *Emily Hahn as Sweet Girl *Jack Blessing as a Civil War Ghost *Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindesy (cameo) *Scott McCord as Owen (cameo) *Brian Froud as Sam (cameo) *Bryn McAuley as Samey and Amy (cameos) *Katie Crown as Izzy (cameo) *Tyrone Savage as Lighting (cameo) *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron (cameo) *Jack Black as Po (cameo) ** Black provides the opening narration. *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean (cameo) *Dee Bradley Baker as Boxtroll Fish (cameo) *Steve Blum as Boxtroll Shoe (cameo) Trivia * This is the third film based on Studio Trigger's projects. The first was Space Partol Luluco in Hikaru & Tsubasa: Frozen Kingdom and the second was Kill la Kill in Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls. ** This is also the third film for a crossover character battling against a Kung Fu Panda villain. The first was Red N' Hiro 3 that has Red battling Tai Lung from the first film and the second was Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls which has Ryuko battling against Shen from the second film. * This is the first film to introduce characters from Total Drama. *This has a strong inspiration to Warner Bros' Smallfoot seeing it only tells the perspective of Yeti who think Humans are mythical creatures. * The film takes place three years after The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes revealing that this sets in 2012 while Coraline's world was set in 2009. * Even though Elaine Stritch have passed away a while back, the studio used archive recordings of her from the original to be kepted in the film. * The film will expand more details that wasn't shown from the original, including how Aggie's curse works and how Norman calms Aggie down. *Like most of the Laika crossovers, the stop-motion animation is provided by Laika Studios. The 3d animation is provided by TeamTO and Sony Pictures Imageworks while traditional animation is provided by Studio Trigger, Titmouse Inc., and Xilam Animation. Gallery Eddy.png|Eddy Edd.png|Edd Ed.png|Ed Akko.png|Akko Lotte.png|Lotte Sucy.png|Sucy Kai (KFP3).png Category:Laika-Verse Category:Comedy Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Based on Movies Category:Films Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:ParaNorman Category:Total Drama Category:Stop-Motion Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Horror Category:Adventure